


SWAN

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: When Bella discovered she was pregnant, she only thought she was carrying one child. And the woman was adamant to name said child Renesmee if she was to give birth a girl. But when her placenta detached and Edward had no other choice but to bite his way into a makeshift c-section, the soon to be parents realized there was more than one.alternatively: in which RENESMEE CULLEN isn't the only hybrid in the family of estranged vampires
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Prologue

**000 | _before_**

They didn't know. They didn't expect. 

Not when Bella fell pregnant, not when she gave birth and discovered she was pregnant with twins.

The Cullens loved Renesmee, she was the spitting image of Edward and held Bella's heart and eyes. With her almost bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes, the pale and delicate hybrid was easily the most favoured out of the two girls.

Unlike Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Rose Cullen was a strange child. Her hair, in comparison to her parents, was pure white, and her eyes, were dazzling green.

Edward had choked down the urge to cry when Elizabeth small face reminded him of his deceased biological mother. He named her after his mother and his sister, seeing as Bella had chosen Renny's name.

Carlisle hypothesized that it was a malfunction of her hair chromosome pigmentation, but it wasn't like the human equipment he had would be any useful on a hybrid.

Elizabeth, opposite to her spoiled and loved twin sister, prefered the company of solace, away from the usual ruckus _dog_ normally did whenever he dropped by to visit Renny.

She didn't _hate_ her family, she just didn't feel like she belonged.

And it was okay, at first. 

As time flew by, Elizabeth was usually found in the attic, quietly reading or humming a few tones as she wrote her soul away. Edward secretly loved seeing how one of his daughters picked up his love for music, the melodies flowing through Elizabeth's mind filling the father with pride.

He loved Renesmee, he did. But Renny was momma's little girl, so Elizabeth was his.

He had heard her play the piano, and he was immediately ready to teach her the song he composed for her mother.

But their father daughter quality time had to wait, Bella had come home, rushing.

Elizabeth didn't understand, who was Irina?

Blonde strands of hair, nearly silver-ish white, framed her emerald green eyes that narrowed at the arising noise near the living room next to the piano.

Elizabeth quickly arranged her music notes and closed the piano, a few seconds later in her attic, away from her lively family.

The next morning, Elizabeth crept quietly downstairs. She wasn't scared, just cautious, last night gave everyone a big scare when her mother blew everything out of proportion.

She opened the living room's door, and saw how her father was teaching Renny how to play piano. Surprisingly, she didn't feel sad or envious. Just bored at the sight of her twin sister trying to impress their father.

Elizabeth quickly cozed up with Uncle Jasper on one of the littering couches as Auntie Alice came in with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She was just about to doze off, calm and safe in Uncle Jasper's comforting aura, when the sound of glass and flowers screaming jolt her awake.

"The Volturi," Auntie Alice gasped. "They, they're coming for us."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild reneesme bashing, and wolf bashing
> 
> i don't own the book mentioned

**001 | _strangers_**

Elizabeth didn't like this. The house was full of strangers. There was _people_ , in her territory. No, there was just people. And that was it, enough for her to scrunch up her nose distastefully and run towards the attic.

Unlike her, Renny soaked the attention like a sponge. A very ugly ratty sponge.

Elizabeth loved her sister, she really did, but Renesmee was plain dumb and stupid. It was a weird thing to think that Renny was the older one between them, since Elizabeth looked like a pre-teen while Renny looked like a child still.

The silver headed hybrid made gagging gestures to herself as she heard Renesmee squeal over something _dog_ probably did.

Elizabeth shuddered when she thought of Jacob Black, and then mimicked puking motions when she thought of him being with her twin sister.

 _Lolita_ opened your eyes clearly. Specially with... people like dog. Although Mom looks content with the thought of Renny _fucking_ , okay maybe not fucking explicitly, but being with her best friend. Which is stupid? And warning bells should ring obnoxiously.

Edward frowned when the thoughts of Elizabeth clouded and shielded themselves. It seemed that his daughter held a gift similar to her mother. Not that they tested it, on the contrary to Renny's love to display her power. He then, tensed when a familiar sting of mind came rushing into his brain.

 _Alistair_.

The nomad had gone up to the attic. _Elizabeth_ 's attic.

But he was unable to aid his daughter when Renesmee came tumbling down onto his arms.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth held the stranger's blood red eyes with defiance. The trees outside warned her that he was like Dad but different at the same time. "Why are you here?"

Alistair had met different people through his journey, specially through his time with the Volturi. But never, ever, had he seen such creature before him.

White silver hair. Pale skin, unblemished. Forest, gem like, sharp green eyes. Contoured cheekbones, still holding a faint baby fat. And round yet thin lips. She looked ethereal, but it was her aura what attracted him the most.

It was dangerous, and he had a faint idea that it was due to the gift the hybrid possesed.

"Alistair." he finally spoke, tearing his eyes away from her angelic features. "Carlisle is an old friend of mine." _And he asked me to help_. The sentence went unfinished, but realization dawned upon Elizabeth as her façade melted away slightly.

"Elizabeth!" the voice of her mother broke the intense glare contest between the tracker and the hybrid.

"Going Mom!" Elizabeth answered, raising her voice although it was unnecessary. She still didn't break eye contact, refusing to lose against the intruder.

"Aren't you going to go?" Alistair found himself amused by the hybrid's antiques. He then, conceded victory a second time as he tore his crimson red eyes from the emerald green.

"I suppose so," Elizabeth clucked her tongue twice and spun around on her toes before leaving the attic. She left the scent of... _plants?_ lingering.

Elizabeth felt weird, she felt like befriending the vampire. Which she was not opposed to? But at the same time, she didn't know shite about him!

 _You know his name_. the tiny voice of a bouquet of flowers right outside the door of the attic taunted her.

"Oh shut up."

Rolling her eyes at the flowers, Elizabeth stalked angrily downstairs.

"Ellie?" Renesmee's voice made the hybrid stop on her tracks, the thought of food fading away when she faced her twin sister.

"Yeah, Renny?"

It was hilarious, at least for Uncle Emmett it was. Elizabeth being the youngest out of the two twins and yet she was half a head taller than Renny.

"I was wondering if..." Renesmee peeked at Jacob's encouraging smile. One that made Elizabeth cringe hard mentally. "You could lend me one of your songs to play?"

Elizabeth knew that is she said no, Renny would throw a tantrum. But if she said yes, all her hard work would go out the drain because Mom will boast how _her_ song was _Renny_ 's.

So how to let your older sister down by not letting her down?

"Or," Elizabeth struck a funny thinking pose that brought out a giggle out of Renesmee. "We, could play it together!"

Elizabeth knew one thing that she shared in common with Renny. She didn't like sharing. So the thought of playing together was out of the equation, always.

And to prove the point.

"Oh well," Renny looked at Jacob nervously before craning her neck to look at Elizabeth. "I, I, mean. We, we could but, but Dad said that..."

"Oh." Elizabeth interrupted with a fake frown, not that Renesmee had to know it was fake. "I just, I thought it could be just _us_."

By then, Renesmee was nearly in full panicking mode. She just wanted to look good in front of the other vampires, not look as bad as she made her sister look at her with disappointment.

 _Ha!_ Elizabeth smirked in the inside, _that's what you get by trying to steal_ my _songs_.

Thankfully for Renny, dog came to her rescue.

Jacob knew Elizabeth didn't like him, which confused him since he never did anything bad towards her. What he did know is that he should never ever try and contradict the white haired hybrid. Specially when her eyes held the force of an alpha, _to my standards_ he thought.

Elizabeth watched with hints of mischief and humor lingering in her eyes as the shape shifter just picked Renny up and practically ran away.

 _Dogs_.

She continued her main goal, reaching the kitchen and eat something.

After rummaging through the kitchen, she settled with a tube of ice-cream.


	3. Chapter Two

**002 | _gifts_**

Elizabeth hated the thought of staying the night out, in the _cold_. Albeit hesitantly, she voiced her opinion and gave a well thought speech of why she shouldn't go and stay outside, in the cold, when the Volturi didn't know about her existence.

The _guests_ , more like witnesses (like Grandpa Carlisle said), watched amused as Elizabeth argued and won against her mother and father.

Elizabeth didn't care if she came off as rude, it was Renny's problem for showing off her 'powers', not hers.

As some guests left and others started talking about battle strategies, Elizabeth scurried away to the attic. Again.

From there she could see the forest covering the house, and could easily maintain a short conversation with the trees.

Her gift was weird. She could sense the energy from living or nonliving things around her and translate it to words in her mind. She could also use that energy, but she never tried it.

For all her parents knew, she could talk to plants. _Which was amazing_ , her father's words, not her's.

 _Tell the dogs to not pee on my roots_ , a nearby tree huffed. _Thank you_.

Elizabeth laughed, "I'll see what can I do."

Plants were weird curious creatures that often gave unnecessary comments about their or Elizabeth's life.

 _No really, I feel like I just got violated_. The tree whined. _Elizabeth, the dog is lifting the leg! Again!_

The girl was feeling amused at the tree's whining when the feeling stopped and a bad feeling started to crawl into her brain. The energy grew, and her gift forced her to translate it.

 _Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth!_

"Elizabeth!" Edward bursted through the door, taking a sharp unneeded breath when his molten gold eyes saw his daughter crouched on the floor with her hands covering her ears. "Oh, sweetie."

He gathered her in his arms and waited patiently until she stopped rocking back and forth and muttering nonsense under her breath.

"I," she fanned her face dramatically, "I hate this gift sometimes."

She had tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes, but Edward knew better than to comment on her current state. The thoughts buzzing in his daughter's mind advised him against it.

"C'mon, your majesty." Edward lifted her with ease, as if she was a new born babe again, "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Elizabeth sniffed, "If we must."

After dropping her in the bathroom, Edward left in search of Eleazar. The vampire could identify gifts, and he wanted to know how to help Elizabeth. The rate she was growing was more concerning that Renesmee's, seeing as she was now nearing the age thirteen.

Elizabeth sighed as she dried her face with a towel, giving small pats in order to not fuck the elasticity of her skin in the long run. The trees were pushing apologies and most of them drew back their energy in order to not bombard her.

"Yeah, yeah." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I get it, you're sorry. Whatever."

_But we really are!_

"Sure thing."

_Someone is about to kn-_

"Elizabeth?" her mother's voice echoed on the outside as the immortal knocked softly on the door.

"Yeah, that's me." Elizabeth used the lingering energy in the doorknob and gave it a mental push, opening the door. "What's up?"

Bella had an startled face when the door opened by itself before quickly smiling at Elizabeth. They made eye contact through the mirror.

"We're going to visit Charlie," she started tentatively, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

Elizabeth stopped folding the towel and turned to look at her mother properly.

"Oh."

"I, I understand if you don't want to but I just. I thought..."

And it was in that exact moment when Elizabeth realized where did she get her manipulation skills from.

"Sure, Mom." Elizabeth shrugged and threw the folded towel over her shoulder. "I'll come with, but you have to take me shopping."

Bella loved Elizabeth, she was her daughter after all. But as she watched how the hybrid walked out the bathroom towards the main living room, she realized how grown up she was, and wondered how much time she had to spend with her other daughter.

The mother wanted to cry, she had been so absorbed with Renesmee that she forgot for a bare second she had another daughter that the Volturi didn't know about.

"Mommy?" Renesmee called, "Mommy!"

"Coming, dear." wiping the venom out of her eyes, Bella composed herself quickly.

Elizabeth enjoyed her time whenever they visited Charlie.

The man had a warm aura that reminded her of this character she had read about, Ron Weasley. Charlie wasn't as hot headed as Ron, but they had the same type of heart.

"Grandpa!" she smiled brilliantly as she hugged Charlie, "I've missed you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sharing christmas gifts and enjoying each other's company around the fireplace.

Jacob had gifted Renny a bracelet with a wolf hanging and Elizabeth refrained herself before she made a rude gesture. Could they be more obvious?

Scoffing mentally at the heart eyes Renny made at Jacob, Elizabeth smiled whenever Charlie looked her way. And the smile turned genuine when she opened her gifts.

"Oh my Hades!" Elizabeth screeched when she opened the latest book of the saga she was reading. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it!"

She hugged Charlie, knowing the man didn't know much about books but still went out and buyed it for her.

Her second gift was a beautiful necklace like choker. It was three silver chains with drop like metal trinkets, one slightly bigger than the other. She promised to cherish it.

And her third and last gift was a selection of rings and bracelets, all silver or white gold made.

Elizabeth saw how Renesmee frowned with jealousy at her new jewelry and made a mental note to hide it or place it on a high place where the other hybrid would be unable to reach.

Soon dinner time was nearly here and Elizabeth was bidding her grandfather goodbye.

"Bye bye, Grandpa!" Elizabeth smiled sweetly, making her look like the embodiment of an angel. "Take care! And good luck in your trip!"

As soon as they came home, Elizabeth entered her room in the small cottage and quickly hided her jewelry in a hidden makeshift box that was covered by one of the posters she had hung around the beige walls.

Then she placed with delicacy her new book onto her bookshelf.

Tired of the energy she spent and the buzzing of the energy around her, Elizabeth had enough time to undress and plop on her bed with only a extra large shirt as pyjamas.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the face off

**003 | _battle_**

Elizabeth dozed on and off as her consciousness brought her to the living. By then, she could sense the daily buzzing energy around her and feel the sun crawling in her room.

"Oh shit!" she sat up suddenly. "Guys, guys, guys!"

Elizabeth slipped out of the bed and managed to not fall down on the floor with the grace of a duck.

It was today! Wasn't it?

"It's today, isn't it?" Elizabeth pushed the energy of the curtains and window to let her be in contact with the tree's energy better. "The grand battle between the relics and the witnesses?"

After a month or so watching her family and the guests train, Elizabeth grew faster. She was now nearly fifteen. Which was fucking horrible, no thanks to...

"Mom!" Elizabeth called from her closet, "Where's that cute white jacket we bought last week?"

"Mom?" Elizabeth poked her head out of the closet.

 _Silly Lizzy, they're at the clearing!_ The energy from outside giggled. _They're waiting! Ooh, it's about to start!_

"What!?" Elizabeth fully panicked, she hasn't even brushed her teeth! She was running late.

Choosing a pair of ripped black jeans and sky blue shirt, she paired that with a white parka and red converse. Then she used the vampire side of her, brushing her teeth at a high speed that would put The Flash to shame. She had barely time to put on her usual rings before grabbing some sunglasses.

After that, she climbed out of the window and latched onto the energy surrounding the forest.

The energy guided her as she floated with high speed towards the clearing until she was near the last front line of the trees. She settled quietly at the top of one of the canopies.

And she sense them come, they were many of them. The energy inside them made it easier for Elizabeth to know what were the most deadly.

Edward shot his head up in surprise when he got a whiff of Elizabeth's thoughts, startling Bella and the rest of his family and friends. But the immortal paid them no mind, his little girl was here to save them if necessary, and that was what mattered the most.

"Elizabeth." he smiled, and Bella risked looking at the trees. Then she rolled her eyes with a soft smile at the sight of Elizabeth wearing the ripped jeans she told her specifically to not to wear.

"The redcoats are coming." a nomad murmured as he paced. "The redcoats are coming."

 _Dad, there are about ten or so ready to fight. The rest are just walking sticks_.

Edward nodded in a minuscule movement and relayed the information to Carlisle.

And then, Elizabeth's air was knocked out of her lungs. The buzzing energy from the tree she was on was getting to strong for her.

 _Ellie, Ellie, Ellie, Ellie_.

"Elizabeth! Don't!"

But the girl fell from the highest point of the tree, like a fallen angel, just as the Volturi finished their march.

Aro watched greedily as the Cullens panicked and their strong formation broke. The king knew that this was a key moment for the accused if they wished to speak.

Bella had reached Elizabeth before she touched the ground, Esme and Rosalie behind her. Leaving Edward and Carlisle, besides Emmett, to face the Volturi.

For whatever reason Elizabeth didn't care to ask for, her father left the group and faced the relics alone. For another reason, her mother left her and stood besides Renny and dog, to then join her father with the relics.

Elizabeth swatted the caring hands around her away and sat up with an embarrassed flush.

 _This is mortifying_.

She quickly stood up and walked with fake confidence to the front of her group, just as her father did before. Leaving Esme and Rosalie behind.

"May I meet her?" Aro gazed curiously past Renesmee towards the angel looking teenager like hybrid.

Edward didn't know if he should relax because Aro stopped paying attention to Renesmee, or panic at the king's thoughts regarding Elizabeth.

"Meet who?" Elizabeth stated boldly, she then, started to walk towards the king. Unfazed as Aro widened his eyes at her strange beating heart. "Me?"

And then she felt the energy around her change. It was a mere split second, but she let her instincts take over.

_Ellie! Ellie! Don't let it touch you! Don't let it touch you!_

Elizabeth met crimson cat like eyes and raised her hand.

The strange invisible to the eye energy that was directed to her became present as Elizabeth's hands took a warm color. And with a smirk towards the small blonde who widened her eyes at the orange like energy that raged like fire, Elizabeth pushed the energy back towards Jane.

Jane felt like she was back there, tied in a wooden post. Burning flames surrounding her, her dead mother laying on the floor after trying to save them. Alec by her side, holding back his pain until it numbed out. She felt pain, and she screamed because of it.

Every vampire surrounding her fell to the ground as they felt Jane's gift with such intensity as the small blonde was encased by the strange orange energy that Aro quickly identified as her own gift. It was working against her.

Bella quickly expanded her shield so that her family and witnesses weren't affected by Jane's display of power. She wanted to reach for Elizabeth, but it seemed as if Elizabeth was encased in her own shield.

"Enough." Caius snapped. And immediately the orange energy dissipated and recoiled.

Elizabeth faced the blonde angry King, and felt the energy rushed past her ears. There was something about his energy... he was just so, sad. And tired, and angry. Very angry.

She tuned out the conversation between her parents and Aro, until she was suddenly in front of the three kings and Aro was presenting his hand, as if he wanted a shake.

"And what do you want me to do with that? Give it a shake?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she slipped her right silk fingerless glove off. They were of a pale white color, making them blend with her own skin. Then her soft pale hand touched Aro's.

It was mortifying, Aro had fallen to his knees as he held her hand. Elizabeth had snatched it quickly and placed herself in a safe distance from the fallen King.

Aro raised a hand to stop the sudden movement of the guard as they made a move to attack the others. Then, he let out a creepy giggle.

Elizabeth Rose Cullen was a very powerful creature, indeed. The intensity of her power was immeasurable.

Bella brought her into her arms as soon as Aro stood up, and then they were dismissed.

Elizabeth was too absorbed by her thoughts and the energy buzzing that she didn't notice what was going on before snapping her head up at the smell of smoke.

Irina? Was her name Irina? It didn't matter, what mattered is that two other blondes tried to attack the Volturi which would cause a fight to ensue.

Quickly without thinking it, she depleted them of energy with a swish of a hand. And the two blondes fell to the frozen snow filled ground, unconscious.

Powerful, indeed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elizabeth is self insert in the next few chapters, other than that and some minor changes, the dialogue and words are from Breaking Dawn

**004 |** **_witness_ **

_ part i _

There was a sudden silence that was barely broken by the faint sounds of beating hearts and unnecessary breathing.

Elizabeth felt tense. After depleting the two vampires and leaving them unconscious, her father had growled lightly and positioned himself in front of her. She couldn't see the Mad King, so Elizabeth knew her father was blocking her from the prying power hungry ruby tinged eyes.

She felt a shift, and it was this time her who growled.

Pushing past Edward, her emerald tainted eyes turned into glacier glare and directed her gaze to a blonde woman.  _ Chelsea _ , the trees around her provided.

Suddenly, the Volturi woman fell on her knees as a chilling shriek came from her throat. Elizabeth knew that if the woman wasn't a vampire, her vocal cords would have snapped by the intensity of her wails.

Aro felt it, and the side glance from Marcus confirmed it. Elizabeth's bonds were inpenetrable. But what was more alarming was that the forged bonds in the Volturi were starting to turn volatile.

The Cullens and their allies unfazed by the revolution on the Volturi side due to the protection Bella's shield gave them.

"Elizabeth." Edward uttered.

And as if a curse was lifted, Chelsea choked on her torturous wails and fell on the snow covered field. Unconscious.

And as if a spell was lifted, a few witnesses and guards of the Volturi started looking confused.

This was bad. Aro realized.

Not for the Cullens, but for the Volturi.

Now that Chelsea was down, the forged bonds of the Volturi stopped being as effective.

Aro was panicking, to put it simple.

And Edward was having a field day as he read the guard's thoughts. Nearly more than a half of the guards were starting to lose loyalty to the Kings. And the witnesses were starting to back up, away from the Volturi coven, or what was left of it.

But the show must go on, so Aro cleared his throat and faced the twins that complicated his existence in mere minutes.

"Just to be thorough," he said, "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He waved a hand dismissively. Two things happened at once. Elizabeth posed her icy eyes on Aro, raising an eyebrow. And Edward hissed, his hands balling up in fists so tight it looked like the bones in his knuckles would split through his diamond-hard skin. 

Bella raised her eyes to her mate, confusion lacing her bloody gold eyes. But Elizabeth knew better and hoisted Renny on Jacob as soon as she saw Aro approach her side of the battle.

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor!" Aro said warmly. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

Elizabeth held back a hiss as Bella widened her eyes a fraction, understanding filling the young mother.

Amun was motionless with anxiety, Kebi a statue at his side. 

"Time means little; I never notice its passing," Amun said through unmoving lips. 

"So true," Aro agreed. "But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

There was greed tinging Aro's eyes, Amun said nothing. 

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon."

"Of course," Amun said, his tone so emotionless that it was impossible to tell if there was any fear or sarcasm in his assent. 

Aro clucked his tongue in displeasure, his facial expressions reflecting the opposite.

"Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't it lovely?"

Aro kept drilling for loop holes, yet Amun gave nothing away.

At the end, the egyptian vampire sped away with his mate. Elizabeth knew they would not stop running for a long time. 

The trees caressed her mind as a vision of her aunt and uncle speeding towards them with two other witnesses came and went through Elizabeth's unfocused eyes for a second.

They were coming, now all they had to do was hold on.

She held her father's hand and squeezed it for a second, pushing the thought towards him as Edward picked up his daughter's thoughts.

Aro had moved on to harass Siobhan, but the vampire gave nothing as well. 

"There is no broken law," Aro said in a placating voice. Edward tensed as he felt his wife's incoming snarl.

"No broken law," the king repeated. "However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." He shook his head gently. "That is a separate issue."

A hiss came from Elizabeth as she positioned herself near Renny.

Edward tensed as Aro's quick thoughts came and went, not giving the mind reader time to process them.

Bella's eyes flickered nervously from her daughters, her husband, and Aro.


	6. Chapter Five

**005 |** **_chance_ **

_ part ii _

Elizabeth watched with unforgiving eyes as Aro tittered with a monologue about evolution and grand gestures to herself and her twin sister.

"These amazing children," he lifted his hand palm down as if to rest it on the twins, though he was forty yards from them now, almost within the Volturi formation again "if we could but know their potential. Know with absolute certainty that they could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us.

"But we know nothing of what they will become! Their own parents are plagued by fears of their future. We cannot know what they will grow to be." He paused, looking first at our witnesses, and then, meaningfully, at his own. His voice gave a good imitation of sounding torn by his words. 

Still looking at his own witnesses, he spoke again. "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is... a vulnerability."

Caius's smile widened viciously.

A torrent of energy came from the Angry King filled with glee and bloodthirst that left Elizabeth nearly crushing Edward's forearm.

"You're reaching, Aro." Carlisle uttered in a bleak voice.

"Peace, friend." Aro smiled, his face as kind, his voice as gentle, as ever. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

The nomad, Elizabeth quickly identified as Garrett, opened his mouth.

But as more torrents of energy washed over Elizabeth, the hybrid could only withstand it as she kept composure.

Aro smiled. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Speech? Was Elizabeth so gone with energy to not notice her surroundings?

"Revolutionary?" Elizabeth heard Garrett growl. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you master, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett," Aro said tolerantly. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett glared back furiously. 

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested, steering away from Garrett. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends" and he turned his back casually on the Cullens, moving a few yards toward his mass of nervous observers hovering even closer now to the edge of the forest "what do you think of all this? I can assure you the children are not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let them live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

The witnesses met his gaze with careful faces. 

One, a small black-haired woman, looked briefly at the dark blond male at her side. 

"Are those our only choices?" she asked suddenly, gaze flashing back to Aro. 

"Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro said, appearing horrified that anyone could come to that conclusion. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna looked at her mate's face again, and he nodded minutely. 

"We did not come here for a fight." She paused, exhaled, then said, "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

Elizabeth felt the flare of anger coming from Aro as his energy lashed onto her, "Ah," Aro said sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Makenna's maize-haired mate spoke in a high, nervous voice. 

He glanced at Garrett. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not."

With frightened eyes he moved closer to his mate, waiting for Aro's reaction. 

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says," Aro chuckled lightly, and Charles's eyes narrowed. 

"That is our witness," Makenna said. "We're leaving now."

She and Charles backed away slowly, not turning before they were lost from view in the trees. One other stranger began to retreat the same way, then three more darted after him.

Thirty-seven vampires stayed. That didn't mean that a few of them appeared just too confused to make the decision. But the majority of them seemed only too aware of the direction this confrontation had taken. 

Bella narrowed her eyes as she guessed that they were giving up a head start in favor of knowing exactly who would be chasing after them. 

Elizabeth watched as Aro turned away, walking back to his guard with a measured pace. 

He stopped in front of them and addressed them in a clear voice. 

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," he said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," they whispered in unison. 

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they breathed. "We are not afraid."

Aro smiled and turned to his black-clad companions. 

"Brothers," Aro said somberly, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly. 

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone. 

Aro turned his back to us again, facing the other ancients. 

They joined hands to form a black-shrouded triangle.


	7. Chapter Six

**006 |** **_goodbye_ **

_ part iii _

This was it. Carefully, Bella loosened Renesmee's arms from Jacob and brought her close. She also pulled Elizabeth close.

"You remember what I told you?" Tears welled in her eyes, but Renny nodded. Elizabeth looked at her mother and sister in a confused manner.

"I love you," she whispered.

Edward was watching now, his topaz eyes wide. And Elizabeth's grip on his hand tightened.

Jacob stared at them from the corner of his big dark eye. 

"I love you, too. You both," Bella said, and then she touched Renny's locket and kissed Elizabeth's head. "More than my own life."

Jacob whined uneasily. The mother stretched up on her toes and whispered into his ear. "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

Edward's and Jacob's faces were almost identical masks of horror, despite the fact that one of them was an animal. And Elizabeth already felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Renesmee reached for Edward, and he took her in his arms. Letting go of Elizabeth's hand, but the silver haired hybrid was already reaching for her mother. They hugged each other tightly. 

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over the heads of their daughters. 

"From Aro," Bella breathed. 

"Alice?"

Elizabeth felt her mother nod and her father's face twisted with understanding and pain.

"I'm staying." Elizabeth uttered with conviction, tears falling. "Renny needs to go on and live, but I can defend myself. I won't let them hurt my family."

The others were not oblivious to the farewell scene. Their eyes were locked on the silent black family, but the family of four could tell they were listening. 

"Is there no hope, then?" Carlisle whispered. There was no fear in his voice. Just determination and acceptance. 

"There is absolutely hope," Bella murmured back. "I only know my own fate."

Edward took her hand. He knew that he was included. When Bella said  _ my fate _ , there was no question that she meant the two of them. Just halves of the whole.

Elizabeth stared at her parents, and felt alone.

At least if she perished in battle, she won't drag her lover down with her.

Esme's breath was ragged behind the family of four. She moved past them, touching with care their faces as she passed, to stand beside Carlisle and hold his hand. 

Suddenly, they were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's. 

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered. 

Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately. 

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek. 

Elizabeth didn't see all the expressions of love and pain. She didn't have too, feeling the warm energy enveloping her allies and family.

But Bella was distracted by a sudden fluttering pressure against the outside of her shield. 

Not knowing where it came from, it felt like it was directed at the edges of their group, Siobhan and Liam particularly. 

The pressure did no damage, and then it was gone. 

There was no change in the silent, still forms of the counseling ancients. But perhaps there was some signal they'd missed. 

"Get ready," Bella whispered to the others. "It's starting."


	8. Chapter Seven

**007 |** **_choice_ **

_ part iv _

Elizabeth felt it, the ditzy vampire who tried to break her loyalty to her family. Her energy was stabbing onto her mother's shield.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," Edward whispered. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here..."

Edward's eyes flickered to his wife. "Are you doing that?"

Elizabeth had to roll her eyes as she saw how her mother smiled grimly at him. "Seems like it."

Edward lurched away from them suddenly, his hand reaching out toward Carlisle. 

At the same time, both mother and daughter felt a much sharper jab against the shield where it was wrapped protectively around Carlisle.

Elizabeth snarled softly at the annoying feeling.

"Carlisle? Are you alright?" Edward gasped frantically.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane," Edward answered. 

The moment that he said her name, a dozen pointed attacks hit in a second, stabbing all over the elastic shield, aimed at twelve different bright spots. 

Bella flexed, making sure the shield was undamaged. 

It didn't seem like Jane had been able to pierce it. The mother glanced around quickly; everyone was fine. 

"Incredible," Edward said. 

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed. 

"Normal procedure," Edward answered brusquely. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

Looking across at Jane, who was staring at our group with furious disbelief. Elizabeth was pretty sure that, besides her mother and herself, she'd never seen anyone remain standing through her fiery assault. 

It probably wasn't very mature. But Bella figured it would take Aro about half a second to guess, if he hadn't already, that her shield was more powerful than Edward had known. 

Having a large red target on her forehead, Bella shrugged the need to keep the extent of her abilities a secret. 

So she grinned a huge, smug smile right at Jane. Her eyes narrowed, and the mother felt another stab of pressure, this time directed at herself. But Bella was already done with the petty vampire, and angry.

Pulling her lips wider, showing her teeth, Bella relished on her powers. Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. 

Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the ancients, who didn't so much as look up from their conference. Her twin caught her arm as she crouched to spring.

Elizabeth felt it emanating of the second twin right after Vladimir's and Stephan's chortles.

It was calm, too calm for Elizabeth's liking. She glanced at Benjamin, and the fellow ally nodded once.

But the attempts Benjamin tried against Alec didn't faze the mist. In fact, it brought the attention of the three kings.

The triangular formation of the ancients finally broke apart when, with a racking groan, a deep, narrow fissure opened in a long zigzag across the middle of the clearing. 

The earth rocked under everyone's feet for a moment. The drifts of snow plummeted into the hole, but the mist skipped right across it, as untouched by gravity as it had been by wind. 

Aro and Caius watched the opening earth with wide eyes. Marcus looked in the same direction without emotion. 

They didn't speak. They waited, too, as the mist approached us. 

The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist. Jane was smiling now. 

And then the mist hit a wall.

Elizabeth shuddered as the nearly white mist crawled all over, searching for holes to crawl in, but her mother's shield was strong. Strong enough to evade the mist as if it was child's play.

There were gasps, there were cheers. But nothing beat the bullshitting smile Elizabeth had on her face as she stared proudly at her mother.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," Bella whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

Edward opened his mouth, but Elizabeth beated him to it. "I'll do it mom, leave it to me."

And soon enough, the allies started arguing softly on who would end who. But they were interrupted.

Aro, staring calmly at Alec's ineffective mist, finally spoke. 

"Before we vote," he began. "Let me remind you," Aro continued, "whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

Edward snarled out a dark laugh. 

Aro stared at him sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."


	9. Chapter Eight

**008 |** **_alice_ **

_ part v _

"Let us vote, then," he said with apparent reluctance. 

Caius spoke with eager haste. "The children are an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. They must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation.

Elizabeth wanted to thrust all the energy around her through those pretty ruby eyes.

Marcus lifted his uncaring eyes, seeming to look through everything as he voted. 

"I see no immediate danger. The children are safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." His voice was even fainter than his brothers' feathery sighs. 

None of the guard relaxed their ready positions at his disagreeing words. Caius's anticipatory grin did not falter. It was as if Marcus hadn't spoken at all. 

Elizabeth curled her lips in a sneer, what was the use of Marcus voting if they did not count his word at all?

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused. 

Suddenly, Edward stiffened. And Elizabeth felt a familiar energy come from the trees surrounding them.

"Yes!" he hissed. 

Bella risked a glance at him. His face glowed with an expression of triumph that no one understood save Elizabeth, it was the expression an angel of destruction might wear while the world burned. Beautiful and terrifying. 

There was a low reaction from the guard, an uneasy murmur. 

"Aro?" Edward called, nearly shouted, undisguised victory in his voice. 

Aro hesitated for a second, assessing this new mood warily before he answered. "Yes, Edward? You have something further...?"

"Perhaps," Edward said pleasantly, controlling his unexplained excitement. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro said, raising his eyebrows, nothing now but polite interest in his tone. 

"The danger you foresee from my daughters, this stems entirely from our inability to guess how they will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro agreed. "If we could but be positive... be sure that, as they grow, they will be able to stay concealed from the human world, not endanger the safety of our obscurity..." He trailed off, shrugging. 

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward suggested, "exactly what they will become... then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure," Aro agreed, his feathery voice slightly more shrill. He couldn't see where Edward was leading him. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked with a hint of irony. 

Even more shrill. "Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

Edward chuckled exultantly. "Then, I do have something more to offer."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

Elizabeth softly snarled, did he mean Renny? Or herself?

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

Bella fought the shock, the sudden hope springing to life, as it threatened to distract her from the mist curling over the shield. An the sudden jabs on her direction made the shield quiver for a second before Elizabeth held her mother's hand.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked courteously, making Elizabeth glare at the younger looking immortal. "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro raised one hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

The pressure disappeared. Jane bared her teeth at Bella, but the mother couldn't help grinning back at her. 

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly. Elizabeth looking more smug as seconds ticked by.

She knew that her family will never let her down.

"Alice," Esme whispered in shock. 

"Alice!"

"Alice!" other voices murmured around the family. 

"Alice," Aro breathed.


	10. Chapter Nine

**009 |** **_discoveries_ **

_ part vi _

Elizabeth watched with a baited breath but confident stance how her aunt Alice pranced through the clearing with uncle Jasper hot on her heels.

The teenager looked like she had grown through the past hour and the Volturi side marveled how her once chubby cheeks due to her prepubescent phase started to define themselves slowly. A pair of red eyes drinked her in slowly, assessing her.

And the ripped jeans ripped with a slight noise that broke the silence. Now Elizabeth had parts of her thighs and knees uncovered. Not that the cold bothered her.

Unsurprisingly, Alice threw a pair of black jeans her way before continuing her way. But what really shocked the witnesses was the appearance of three other supernaturals.

Elizabeth excused herself with Rosalie and Esme following her behind a tree. She changed quickly and the three Cullen women returned just in time for Alice to present her own witnesses.

Not that she actually cared, she already knew they had it in the bag.

She tuned out as she rest herself, relaxed, on one of the fellow wolves.

Seth, the wolf's name was. They had grown quickly attached as they practiced for the fight together.

The teenager even fell asleep, her sensitive ears still picking up the conversation. 

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I have noticed."

Aro kept on drilling for information at the witness,  _ Nahuel _ , about his lifestyle, his diet.

"Yes, but none of the rest can." Elizabeth's eyes flew open.

The rest? Elizabeth slid off Seth, patting the dog's head before moving towards the front.

She watched as Nahuel explained about his father.

_ More like his creator _ , a tree nearby commented with irony.

And felt as the Kings grew furious of the evident broken laws Nahuel's father had been committing.

And then, it happened. Emerald clashed against crimson and that was all Elizabeth saw before the energy around her crashed like waves on her.

Alice tensed, she didn't know. How could've she not see this?

Bella acted before Edward, expanding her shield again while Rosalie and Seth turned to catch Elizabeth.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp,

**010 |** **_bonds_ **

Elizabeth gasped as she released the energy upwards, and colorless waves traveled through the air. Thankfully, Bella's shield covered the Cullen's allies, and in turn, shielded them from the onslaught of Elizabeth's energy.

Then, the hybrid's vision cleared. And the energy came back into her body as she stumbled onto the nearest tree and held herself up.

Hesitantly, she raised her emerald eyes again. Slightly worried around the edges, but overall impassive ruby orbs clashed instinctually with hers, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Apollo never thought that he would meet his mate in his everlasting undead lifetime. Contained within the walls of Volterra, it had been centuries since he had walked out of the fortress. And now, as he gazed unwaveringly at the hybrid that the fates created so that their lost souls intertwined, he didn't quite know if he would ever go back.

Aro watched carefully, no longer amused nor greedy, as his son, his first sired newborn at the ripe age of twenty, gazed longingly at the hybrid. Then, he realized he couldn't harm either of them, not collect new prizes for his guard.

The Mad King connected his knowing eyes with Edward's, and made his decision. 

"Dear ones..."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**011 |** **_the end?_ **

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

Caius snarled, and Elizabeth felt the angry waves rolling off the Angry King. And yet, all that she could focus on was the young man with golden locks and red, crimson eyes.

Then, she looked hesitant at her family.

Edward's golden eyes looked down at his daughter knowingly. The mate pull was a sacred thing in the vampire community. He nodded once.

Bella looked at her husband, their forever will have to wait for a little bit.

"Aro," Elizabeth spoke before the large coven sped away, "It seems that my mate is within your ranks."

Immediate snarls and gasps in surprise filled the clearing. They had come to destroy something sacred to one of their own. And the allies of her family were willing to fight for the mate of a Volturi member.

"May I speak to him before you leave?" the young hybrid kept her eyes locked on Apollo's while directing her question to the Mad King.

"Father, please." Apollo stepped forward, eager to meet his mate.

His voice sounded like her favourite melody, and Elizabeth was hooked.

Sulpicia hissed at Aro when the Mad King hesitated.

"Ah, but of course!" he shrilled. "One of our utter most sacred laws, after all."

"You may stay, son." Aro's voice softened as he turned to Apollo. "For as long as you need." _ And then return to Volterra _ . Was the unfinished thought.

Elizabeth broke into a smile that knocked the unnecessary air off Apollo's lungs.

Moments later, the witnesses of the Volturi and the guard disappeared from sight. Only Aro, his wife Sulpicia, and Apollo remained.

Sulpicia caressed Apollo's cheek, much like Esme did to her children, before disappearing from sight.

"Such prize." Aro commented lowly as he glanced at the allies of the Olympic coven.

He placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder before disappearing as well.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**012 |** **_sunshine_ **

"We'll be back by nightfall, Dad." Elizabeth murmured over her shoulder, walking directly towards Apollo. "Don't wait out on me."

The witnesses and friends of the Olympic coven rushed through the trees of the forest, leaving Forks behind. The Wolf pack howled as they left.

Edward sighed, cradling his wife close before tugging them both into a run. His family followed behind him.

"Hi," Elizabeth said after making sure they were alone.

"Hello," Apollo replied.

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So," Elizabeth tore her eyes away from his, gaze wandering in wonder at the beauty of nature surrounding them, "I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rose Masen Cullen." she held out her hand. She kept her expression neutral, internally she was freaking out.

"Apollo," he held her hand and kissed her knuckles gingerly, as if he was afraid of touching her.

"Just Apollo?" Elizabeth smiled wryly, holding his hand. He let go, she felt slightly disappointed.

Apollo's lips tugged into a half smile. "That's all I can remember from my human life."

"How old were you?" Elizabeth asked, she quickly backtracked, "Sorry, too personal for first acquaintances."

Apollo frowned lightly, "I believe I was twenty."

"Twenty," Elizabeth repeated, "I'm months old."

"Months?" Apollo gazed at her with childlike wonder.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Yes."

"But you look..."

"Years old?" Elizabeth finished, she let out a chuckle. "I know, at least I can say that my teenage phase will fade in a week or so instead of a long decade."

Apollo hummed in agreement.

"Would you fancy a walk?" Elizabeth blurted out, she shyly held out her hand for him to take. "I might be half immortal but I can't stand still like you full blooded vampires." 

Apollo stayed silent, but took her hand in his and started walking towards the direction the Cullens rushed to.

"Tell me about yourself?" Elizabeth tried, "About your life?"

"There is not much to say," Apollo answered quietly, his crimson eyes never left Elizabeth's face.

"That's what every single vampire says, I know you're lying." Elizabeth teased, she flipped her hair with her other hand. "Well then, I'll talk about myself."

Apollo stayed silent, listening and giving Elizabeth his undivided attention. 

"And of course, through the first month of my life," Elizabeth gestured with her hands, tugging on Apollo's as she walked and talked. "Mother and Father were very worried about Renny and I. Since we kept on growing with an unprecedented growth. I was growing faster than Renny." she grew slightly quiet. "Mom didn't like it, she invested herself completely with Renesmee."

They walked in comfortable silence. Elizabeth broke it, continuing her story.

"Eventually, she accepted Renny's fate with Dog. Up to this day I will never understand how." she sighed, "I mean, how can a shifter imprint on something he was created to destroy?" she gazed at him, "We're different, we belong to each other. But Renny and Dog?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways," Apollo allowed Elizabeth to tug him by his hand even closer.

"Mysterious," she scoffed. "what a load of bullshit."

Apollo blinked, "You, don't believe in fate?"

Elizabeth stopped walking, she turned to him. "Am I supposed too?"

Apollo hummed, "I suppose you are allowed not to."

"Allowed?" Elizabeth murmured to herself, she raised her voice slightly. "What do you mean by, allowed?"

Apollo didn't answer, shrugging.

"How eloquent of you, Sunshine." Elizabeth deadpanned.

"Sunshine?"

"Apollo is one of the Gods of Greek mythology," Elizabeth explained, "although you probably know about this, this God in particular is known to be the God of the Sun. And many more things. But your hair reminds me of golden sun rays. So, Sunshine."

Apollo hummed, "Understandable."

Elizabeth grinned, "You're so awkward, I think I'm in love with you."

Apollo's eyebrows nearly disappeared behind his hairline.

"Too soon, my Sunshine?" Elizabeth blinked innocently.

Apollo swore under his breath, "You're," he left the statement linger.

"Yeah," Elizabeth laughed, her grip on Apollo's hand tightened. "I get that a lot."

Apollo half smiled. He could get used to this.

"So," Elizabeth's grip didn't relax, "how much longer do we have until you leave for Volterra?"

Apollo's mind stuttered.


End file.
